Frozen Hearts & Burning Love
by Cheesepuffs97
Summary: (Sequel to A Frozen Wasteland) It has been over two years since the kingdom of Arendelle was restored, and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are enjoying this time of peace. But when a new enemy appears and threatens their home, their family and even their very love for each other, help must be sought from a most unexpected place. Rated M for sexual content and violence,
1. Chapter 1

The Visitor

Hans lay on the floor of his prison cell in the dungeons of Arendelle Castle, staring in to inky blackness. The only source of light on most nights was the moon coming through the small, barred window set into the stone, or the dim glow of torches coming through the bars in the heavy iron door. Tonight, there was neither. The moon was hidden behind thick, grey clouds, and the guards hadn't bothered to relight the torches outside of his cell. Not that he cared much anymore. Hans had stopped keeping track of the days a long time ago. Or perhaps it had been just a few days. Time passed differently in a small prison cell, he'd found. And a person could only occupy themselves with just their mind for so long before they felt madness begin to slowly settle in on them. Hans didn't know if he'd gone mad or not. Of course, he wouldn't care if he had. Insanity had to be better than eternal solitude.

Before long, he heard footsteps begin to approach his cell. He sat up straight and listened intently, not daring to move or even breathe. The footsteps stopped outside his cell, but their owner carried neither a torch nor a lantern, and so their face remained hidden to him.

This was not the first time this person had come to him. It had happened dozens of times, and started soon after he was first imprisoned here. Even though he didn't know their voice, always the same person, and always the same question.

"Why?"

Hans didn't see the use in responding anymore. No matter what he told them, they never said anything else. They only listened. Still, he told them the same thing he had countless times before.

"I wanted to rule."

No response.

Hans scoffed bitterly. "Still not talking? That's fine." he said. "I didn't expect you to."

Still no response.

"I was going to be King. This kingdom, as well as my father's, would have been mine."

"Do you feel any remorse for the things you did?"

Hans was surprised. This was the first time the person had said more than a word to him.

"I... No."

There was a long pause, the silence broken only by the whistling of the wind and the scurrying of rats. Hans began to wonder if they had left, before his interrogator spoke again.

"You will."

They left him then, their footsteps echoing loudly in the stone tunnels. There was the creak of a door, then silence. Hans lay back on his meager bed of straw and closed his eyes, wondering how much longer he must endure his torture before Death saw fit to free him from it.

* * *

"Elsa, I don't know about this. Haven't we had enough trouble with them already?"

Princess Anna was sitting on the end of her sister's bed, dangling her feet over the edge while the Queen stared into her mirror, gently brushing her white-blonde hair. The day had been long, and full of boring appointments and meetings, and the Princess was voicing her disapproval of one of the most prominent issues Elsa had had to consider that day, and for several weeks prior; a new trade agreement with the Southern Isles.

"I know, Anna. But I have to try to make peace with them. We've practically been at each other's throats for the last two and a half years, waiting for the other to make the wrong move. This trade agreement might be just what we need to remove the constant threat of war." Elsa said, looking at her sister's reflection. Anna hadn't bothered to brush her hair after taking it down, and her wavy locks tumbled somewhat gracefully down her shoulders.

"I get that it's important, but it's just that... Whenever I so much as hear the words 'Southern Isles', it makes me think of _him._"

"I know." Elsa said. "And I'm sorry. But I need to make sure my kingdom is safe, and this is the only way to make certain of that. And besides, I've already signed the documents, so there's really nothing to do about it now."

Anna sighed. "If you think it's best, then I'm with you." she said sulkily. She crossed her arms and turned away.

Normally, Elsa would have been apologetic, trying to convince her sister that this was indeed the best course of action. Tonight, however, she had a different approach in mind. Very quietly, she set her brush down and climbed onto the bed behind Anna. She gently brushed aside the hair on Anna's shoulders, exposing her neck, where Elsa planted a soft kiss.

Anna shivered. "Hey, that's not fair!" she said. "You're not allowed-" She was cut off when Elsa planted another kiss on her sister's soft red lips.

"Cheater." Anna said as they pulled apart. "You're not allowed to do that to try and make me not mad at you."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." Anna stuck her tongue out. "Besides, I have to go and put Kristoff to bed." She gave Elsa a quick peck and slid off of the bed.

Elsa pouted. "Well, should I be ready for you when you get back?" she asked playfully.

"Do you even need to ask?" Anna said with a wink. She left and headed toward Kristoff's room, which was a short way down the hall from Elsa's. When she entered, she found one of the maids trying to put him to bed, but he continually jumped up and ran around the room, laughing as he avoided the maid's grasp.

"Mommy!" he cried when he saw Anna. He ran toward her and jumped into her arms, shouting with excitement as she scooped him up and spun him around.

"Why aren't you in bed already, Kristoff?"

The maid cleared her throat. "He kept asking for you, Princess. He said that he wants a-"

"Story!" Kristoff shouted.

Anna couldn't help but smile. "Ok Kristoff, one story and then it's bedtime, alright?"

The little boy grinned and nodded. "Ok then. You can leave us now." Anna said to the maid, carrying her son to his bed. The girl bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now, why don't you pick a book for me to read?" Anna asked. She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Kristoff, who was holding up his choice of literature for the night. The book's cover was decorated lavishly with patterns of flowers and vines.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then." Anna said as she opened the book. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Anna woke with a start as she heard the loud creaking of an opening door. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was still in Kristoff's room, which was still dimly illuminated by the small oil lamp set into the wall.

Looking over to the door, she saw that Elsa had poked her head into the room. Spotting her, she slipped inside and shut the door quietly.

"Sorry." she whispered. "I didn't know you were asleep."

Anna sat up and stretched. "It's ok, I should probably go back to my room anyway."

They left together, and once they were out in the hall, Elsa held up two pieces of paper. "So, uh... I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Rapunzel and Eugene are coming to visit. They should be here in the next few days."

"That's great!" Anna cried. "It'll be so good to see them again."

"Yes it will."

"So what's the bad news?"

Elsa sighed. "The Southern Isles are sending a representative to hash out the finer details of the trade partnership. Supposedly he's the chief adviser to the new king."

"Why send someone that important to oversee something like that?" Anna asked as they arrived at their respective bedrooms, which happened to be just across the hall from each other.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. But just to be safe, we should tread carefully."

"I agree. Now, how about we go in your room, and you can finish what you started earlier?" Anna said with a sly grin.

"Sounds good." Elsa giggled. She grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her through the open door. "But why do we always spend the night together in my room?"

"Because mine is a mess, and your bed is more comfortable."

Elsa laughed, and kissed her. "That's true."

Anna shut the door behind her, and locked it.

* * *

**a/n: Guess what? I'm back! Try not to piss yourselves with excitement. Anyway, this is obviously the first chapter of my sequel to _A Frozen Wasteland. _Now, from what I can tell, this one probably won't be as long, but it's still early days and I guess we'll see what happens. **

**Anyway, I should be updating more frequently. No promises, but yeah. Also, I just happen to be posting this on my birthday. Woo, 18! Happy birthday to me. **

**Cheesepuffs.**


	2. Chapter 2

An Arrival And a Story.

"Rise and shine, little sister."

Anna curled into a ball beneath the blankets, groaning sleepily as Elsa flung the curtains open. The bright morning sunlight streamed into the room and into the Princess's unkempt auburn hair, making it shine like fire.

"Alright then, don't get up." Elsa said in mock nonchalance. "I suppose I'll just have to greet Rapunzel and Eugene when they get here."

She heard a gasp and an excited squeal, the rustling of sheets and the sound of running footsteps, and turned around just in time to see Anna slamming her door shut. Despite being pleased that her plan to rouse Anna had worked, she was also surprised with how well it had worked. Usually, the only thing that got Anna out of bed that quickly was chocolate.

After selecting her own attire for the day (a light blue sleeved dress with matching shoes), Elsa knocked on Anna's door to check on her sister's progress. Despite being a grown woman, Anna sometimes had trouble dressing herself, usually due to her being over-excited. Judging by the results of her wake-up call, Elsa suspected that this would be one of those times.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered to find Anna trying to pull her nightgown off, not realizing that she had forgotten to unbutton it, causing the collar to be caught under her chin

"Elsa, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Need some help?"

"Very funny. Get this thing off of me please."

Elsa, with some degree of difficulty, helped her sister remove the garment. Anna stood there in her underwear, her hair still a mess and slightly red in the face. "Thanks." she said, more than a little embarrassed. "Now, can you get out? I have to get changed."

"What if you get stuck again?" Elsa said with a smirk.

Anna stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha." she said sarcastically. "If you aren't going to leave, then how about you help me pick out something to wear?"

Elsa looked over at Anna's wardrobe, sighing at the piles of clothes sitting in the doorway and heaped all around the room. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that? Look at this place, Anna. It's a mess."

"Hey, you have your thing the way you want them," Anna said indignantly, sorting through one of the piles, "and I have my things my way!"

"Well just hurry, will you?" Elsa said. "They're supposed to be getting here around noon, and it's almost nine o'clock already."

Thirty minutes and several minor incidents later, Anna entered the dining hall to see her sister and son enjoying a breakfast of assorted fruits, ham and cheese croissants, toast, biscuits and other delicious items. Anna sat down next to Kristoff, who was busy eating a particularly large strawberry, and picked a croissant from a large platter. She bit into it and yelped as the still hot cheese burned her tongue.

Kristoff giggled, Elsa smiled and shook her head and Anna blushed and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Are you excited to meet your Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene, Kristoff?" she asked, taking a sip of the hot brown liquid.

The young boy nodded and grinned, his blonde locks bouncing and his mouth still full of strawberry.

"They have a little girl who is just a little bit older than you, so you'll be able to make friends with her!" Elsa chimed in. "Her name is Alyssa."

"'Lyssa!" Kristoff repeated, eliciting a laugh from both women.

The doors to the dining hall swung open and Galdur entered, yawning and scratching his beard. "Good morning, all." he said, joining them at the table.

"Morning, Galdur." Elsa said. "Sleep well?"

"Aye, well enough. And you, my Queen?"

Elsa snuck a glance at her sister while Galdur was selecting which piece of toast to eat. She grinned and gave Elsa a wink. "Not too badly, I suppose."

During the time Elsa had spent rebuilding her kingdom, Rapunzel and Eugene had come to Arendelle with supplies, provisions and even people who had volunteered to help farm Arendelle's land. As Galdur was technically still in service to the King and Queen of Corona, he asked if they might permit him to remain in Arendelle, claiming he had grown fond of the two sister and wished to help keep them safe. Rapunzel had agreed and Elsa, moved by his display of concern, had immediately named him Royal Protector. He was charged with the safety and wellbeing of the Queen and Princess, and all were overjoyed at the prospect of him remaining in Arendelle.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"Well, Rapunzel and Eugene should be arriving in a few hours, so we have to go down to the docks to welcome them. Other than that, I don't think there's much else to do."

Galdur grunted in response, chewing on his toast. "Ah wa bow ish emshary fro-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Galdur!" Elsa scolded. "Honestly, you're as bad as Anna."

"Hey!" Anna cried, her mouth full of croissant. Elsa raised an eyebrow, her point proven.

Galdur swallowed. "Sorry, your majesty." he said. "What about this emissary from the Southern Isles? When is he due to arrive?"

"In the next few days, I suppose."

Galdur frowned. "I don't trust those southern snakes." he said. "We'd best be careful around him. Keep our eyes open."

Elsa sighed. As much as she wanted there to be peace between the two kingdoms, she knew that it would be best to be wary of their foreign visitor.

"I agree. We'd best be on our toes."

* * *

The Queen of Corona, despite appearing to her people as a regal monarch, let out a squeal of delight as she came down the plank of the ship, and onto dry land. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and Anna, drawing them into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see both of you." she said as she released the sisters. "It's been far too long."

Eugene descended the plank behind her, giving both sisters a bow and one of his ever-charming smiles. "Hello, girls. How have things been in Arendelle?"

"Well, thank you." Elsa said. Anna noticed a hint of annoyance in her voice, probably due to Eugene's phrasing of his greeting. He had never been one for formalities.

"And who might this be?" he asked, crouching down next to Kristoff, who clung tightly to his mother's hand. "What's your name, little man?"

The young boy glanced up at his mother, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Kwistoff." he said to Eugene.

Eugene smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "That's a good, strong name you've got, son." Turning back toward the ship, he helped his young daughter down the plank. "My ladies." he said proudly. "Kristoff. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Alyssa, Princess of Corona."

The girl had her mother's sparkling green eyes, and her father's dark brown hair. She was no older than four years old, but walked with the grace of a princess.

"Alyssa, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Rapunzel said, pointing to each of them in turn.

The girl curtsied to each of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesties." she said, articulating her words surprisingly well for a girl her age.

"And you, Princess." Anna said, returning her curtsy.

"I'll have the servants take your things to the castle." Elsa said. "Will you join us for lunch?"

"Of course!" Rapunzel cried. "We're starved, aren't we Eugene?"

"Famished." he said, patting his stomach.

After all their luggage had been moved to the castle about thirty minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel sat with the sisters in the main dining hall, feasting on platters of assorted meats, sandwiches, fruits and other delicious looking foods.

"So, how goes life in Corona?" Elsa asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Never better. The people are content, and taxes are low enough to avoid complaints, but still enough to keep the kingdom running." Rapunzel took a sip of wine. "We have enough food stored to thrive through the winter, so that's one less thing to worry about. And how are things here in Arendelle?"

"Almost as good. We have plenty of food, there are hardly any beggars, and-"

She stopped when she felt Anna's hand on her thigh, her sister's slender fingers beginning to move up her leg.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You alright?"

The Queen faked a cough and laid a hand on her chest. "Fine, sorry. Something caught in my throat. As I was saying, we have trade agreements with several neighboring kingdoms, so income is at an all time high." It was difficult to concentrate with Anna's fingers continuing to creep toward her most intimate of areas. She reached down and quickly brushed Anna's hand away. She took a sip of her wine. "Not now." she hissed, the glass hiding her mouth from Rapunzel and Eugene.

Anna sighed and stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said to their guests. "I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden." She left the hall, leaving the three of them with puzzled expressions.

"I'd better see if she's alright." Elsa pushed her chair out and hurried from the hall. She wandered down the corridor, calling for her sister when she felt a hand clap over her mouth. Her gasp being muffled by the hand, she was pulled into an empty guest bedroom and, as her captor released her, she saw that Anna had been the culprit.

"Damn you, Anna!" she cried. "You scared me to death!"

Anna was too busy laughing to reply. "Y-you should see your face!" she said, tears of mirth flowing down her cheeks. Elsa gave her a shove and she fell backwards onto the large bed. "Well," she said with a sly smile. "I see we both have the same idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know we're hardly going to have a moment alone while they're here." Anna said, slowly pulling up her dress. "I was thinking we could..."

"Anna, no." Elsa said firmly. "You know we have to be careful. If we get caught together, it will mean the end of my reign. The end of our kingdom. We _cannot_ be found together like this."

"I know, I know. You've told me before." The hem of Anna's dress rose ever higher, exposing the creamy white skin of her thighs. "Are you sure we can't?" she asked seductively. "Not just once?"

Elsa felt her resolve grow weaker and weaker. "Anna..."

The dress was bunched up around Anna's waist, and Elsa saw that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. She felt a rush of warmth on her cheeks, and between her legs.

"You know," Elsa said with a sigh, "One of these days, there will come a time when I won't give you exactly what you want."

"Is it today?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Anna grinned. "Then get over here."

* * *

Later that night, in the castle library, the four of them were sitting in chairs in front of the fire place as the children played with toys on the carpeted floor in front of them. They had spent the last hour or so deep in conversation over glasses of wine, but eyelids were starting to grow heavy and yawns were being heard more and more frequently. It was time for bed.

"Come on, Kristoff." Anna said to her son. "Time to go to bed."

"You too, Alyssa." Rapunzel added.

As was to be expected, the young boy and his new friend protested. "Story!" Kristoff cried.

Anna knew that the boy would become an avid reader once he learned, but until then, it fell to her to satisfy his taste for tales and stories. "I'll read to you if you promise to go to bed straight after, alright?"

The boy nodded and ran to choose a book. He returned a few seconds later with a brightly illustrated volume called "The Wizard and the King".

"This one?"

He nodded.

"Alright." Anna said, opening the book. Kristoff sat on a cushion in front of the fire, and Alyssa next to him, listening.

"_Once, there was a great king who ruled a large and powerful kingdom. He was wise, and strong, and good. But one day, an evil sorcerer challenged the king. He said that the king was unfit to rule such a large kingdom. He claimed that only he, with his great powers, was fit to rule all the kingdoms of the world. _

_The sorcerer amassed a great and terrible army, made up of not only men, but other and fouler creatures of the world, such as goblins and ghouls. He attacked the kingdom, and a great battle took place between his army and that of the king, which destroyed much of the lands the king ruled. _

_After much death and destruction, the king and the wizard fought each other with sword and spell. Finally, the sorcerer was slain by the king. With his dying breath, however, he claimed that one day, a son of his blood would rise again and destroy the king's descendants and rule the world." _

Anna closed the book. Kristoff was asleep, his head resting on a cushion. With a whispered goodnight to the others, Anna gently scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him under the covers. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up sleepily at his mother.

"Night, mommy." he murmured.

Anna planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well."

The door closed with a soft _click_.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Guest

The small, weak rays of dawn sunlight did little to illuminate Hans' cell as they crept through the bars of the small window. He watched them slowly move across the floor, moving closer and closer to the wall opposite the window. His concentration was interrupted by the distant sound of a door opening and closing. He heard footsteps approaching, and then the sound of a key scraping in a lock before a guard entered with a tray of food. Of course, prison food usually consisted of nothing more than a piece of bread and a cup of water, which is exactly what the guard placed on the floor. Without saying a word, he left.

_Breakfast. _

He picked up the stale crust of bread and bit into it, chewing while he stared absentmindedly at the wall. He watched a fly crawl back and forth over the stones, before he heard a second set of footsteps approaching. They stopped right outside his door.

"Why?"

"You've never come to see me during the day before." Hans said. "What's the occasion?"

There was no reply. He hadn't expected one.

"You know, you could do us both a favor by at least asking some different questions."

Nothing.

"Why don't you want to talk to me? It would be nice to have some conversation down here, even with you. Whoever you are."

"Because you're a monster."

Hans leapt up and ran to the door of his cell and peered through the bars to catch a glimpse of his silent companion. But all he saw was the back of their black hooded cloak as they hurried away.

He sat back down on his meager bed of straw, munching his bread and hearing their words over and over in his head.

_Because you're a monster... a monster... a monster..._

_"At least something they say makes sense." _he thought.

_"I am a monster." _

* * *

Elsa opened the door to her sister's bedroom, expecting to see her tangled in the sheets with her hair in a mess, but was surprised to see Anna already up and dressed. She was sitting in front of her mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair, which was pulled into a simple bun.

"Well, well," Elsa said, leaning against the door frame. "This is a surprise. What in the world could have prompted you to have gotten up and dressed on your own?"

"What do you think?"

Elsa knew the answer, of course. "The envoy from the south is due to arrive today."

"That's right. These people can't be trusted, and I'm not going to let him catch me off guard."

The Queen let out a sigh. "Anna, really. The Southern Isles are tired of all this fighting, just like we are. Not every one of them is a bad person, and I think you need to consider giving them a chance."

Anna stood and examined herself in the mirror. "You should assign someone to watch him while he's here. If he gets up to anything, we need to know about it."

Knowing that trying to argue with Anna was pointless, Elsa tried to change the subject. "Is Kristoff awake yet?"

Anna nodded. "One of the maids is dressing him." she said. "But I don't want him there when you greet the envoy."

"Why?"

"Elsa, these people find weaknesses and exploit them. The less he knows about us, the safer we'll be."

"If you say so." Elsa sighed. "Please, just try and be civil. We need this to work, Anna."

"I know. I'll try, ok?"

Elsa gave her a kiss. "Thank you. Now, let's go have some breakfast, shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about having the cooks make us some chocolate chip muffins."

If there was one thing Elsa loved about her sister, it was the way her eyes lit up and the mention of chocolate. "How about some hot chocolate as well? And maybe some chocolate-covered cherries?"

Elsa gave her stomach a playful pinch. "You keep over-indulging, and you'll start to get fat, Anna."

"Look who's talking." Anna joked, poking the skin of her sister's neck. "Is that a second chin I see?"

She ran from the room, giggling wildly with Elsa hot on her heels. She chased the Princess down several hallways, until they came across Rapunzel and Eugene on their way to the dining hall. Anna bowled straight into Eugene, almost knocking him over.

"I'm so sorry, Eugene!" Anna apologized once she regained her composure. "Elsa was chasing me." She pointed a finger at her sister.

"She called me fat!" Elsa said defensively, albeit with a smile.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we get some food now?" Eugene asked. "I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Rapunzel asked playfully. She poked at his belly. "I'm surprised you haven't started gaining weight, the amount you eat and drink."

The three women laughed and, for the first time, saw Eugene turn red with embarrassment.

* * *

The throne room was largely empty, save for Elsa sitting in her throne, and the guards standing at attention along the rich, ice-blue carpet that stretched from the large doors that marked the entrance to the foot of Elsa's throne. The only other people in the room were Rapunzel and Eugene, who stood to her left, and Anna, who stood to her right. Rapunzel and Eugene wore matching expressions of mild concern, and Anna looked almost angry.

The doors opened, and Kai stood at the entrance with a scroll of paper in his hand. "My Queen, may I present Lord Mordred Calland of the Southern Isles, Chief Royal Advisor to his majesty King Alek, ruler of the Southern Isles, and his daughter, the Lady Camilla Calland."

As they strode down the lavish carpet toward her, Elsa examined them both. Mordred was a tall, thin man with a crooked nose and a pointed goatee. His black hair fell to his shoulders, tangled and untidy, but suiting him nonetheless. He wore a simple black coat, black pants and black leather shoes.

Camilla, on the other hand, was dressed in a modest, deep blue dress. She had delicate features and jet black hair that almost reached her waist. She was a slender, graceful young woman who appeared to be around her own age.

"Did you know he was bringing his daughter?" Anna whispered.

"No." Elsa breathed back.

"Wow, she's pretty easy on the eyes, huh?" Eugene said. Elsa heard a thud, followed by Eugene quickly apologizing.

Mordred and Camilla knelt before Elsa's throne. "Your Highness, Queen Elsa. I am honored to finally meet you."

"Thank you, my lord. And I you."

They rose to their feet. "This is my daughter Camilla." He said, motioning to her. They girl kept her gaze directed at the floor as she curtseyed before the Queen.

"A pleasure, Camilla. This is my sister, Princess Anna..."

Anna gave a curt nod, but said nothing.

"... and our cousins, and honored guests, Queen Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene."

"A pleasure." Mordred said with another bow. "The beauty of your fair Arendelle is matched only by that of her Queen, your majesty."

"You are too kind, my lord."

"And you", he said, turning his attention to the younger of the two sisters, "must be Princess Anna."

Anna gave what appeared to be an extremely forced smile. "A pleasure, my lord."

He smiled. "The pleasure is mine, my dear." he said. He motioned toward the young girl beside him, who's eyes were still firmly focused on the floor. "But where are my manners? My daughter, Camilla."

"Your majesties." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Forgive me, your highness." Mordred said, "But my daughter and I are weary from our journey. Might we...?"

"Of course. Kai, show our guests to their rooms, if you would." she told him. "I shall send for you for dinner this evening, my lord."

"I look forward to it." With a final bow, he allowed Kai to escort him from the room.

Elsa waved a hand at the guards who stood at attention. "You may leave."

They filed out of the room. Once the door closed, she slumped in her throne, letting out a sigh of relief.

"See?" she said to Anna. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I don't like him."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you don't even know him. Please, you don't have to be best friends with the man, just try and make a good impression."

Anna crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll play nice."

"Thank you." She turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "What did you two think of them?"

"He seems kinda nice, I guess." Rapunzel said. "The girl seems a little quiet."

"Wonder why." Eugene pondered. "Maybe she's just the adorable silent type?"

He cried out as Rapunzel hit him, perhaps too hard, in the arm.

"Well they're going to be here for a few days, so I guess we'll have plenty of time to figure them out." Elsa said.

"Oh, I plan on it." Anna muttered to herself.

* * *

The dining hall was brightly lit, and there was a group of musicians playing soft music on the corner. The gentle tones filled the air, while at the elaborately decorated and delicacy-laden dining table, both the conversation and the wine was flowing heavily between certain members of the group.

"...and so I said 'Really? Then who does this duck belong to'?" Mordred finished his story with a hearty chuckle, being joined in his laughter by the others in his company.

All at the table seemed to be in a different mindset. Eugene was joining Mordred in telling humorous stories and Rapunzel, of course, was being polite and proper, agreeing with her husband when necessary and giving the occasional giggle. Elsa picked at her food, hardly eating anything, Anna was drinking heavily and glaring at their southern guests when she thought they weren't looking, and Camilla sat beside her father, staring down at her plate and saying almost nothing.

"So, Mordred," Anna began, taking another sip of her wine. "I understand you own a decent amount of land in the south."

"Yes, I do." he replied with a smile. "King Alek has been most gracious and generous to me. Alas, I would not think my counsel worthy of the rewards he has given me, but I suppose His Majesty values me more than I do myself."

"I suppose so. King Alek, is it?" she asked. "What is his relation to King Walder?"

"He is the late King's grandson, by his own son Markus. He only came of age a year ago, and only accepted the throne after his father declined."

"Why _did _Lord Eduard decline the throne?" Elsa inquired.

Mordred took a sip of wine as he pondered the question. "I'm not exactly sure. King Walder gave him lordship over his own sizable share of lands, so perhaps he felt comfortable simply being a lord. Of course, it's entirely possible that he preferred the idea of ruling covertly, through his son." he said. "Politics can be a nasty business sometimes, as I'm sure you're no doubt aware."

Elsa knew exactly what he meant. Beneath her clothes, she could feel the scar on her abdomen where she had been impaled by Hans' sword. "Indeed it can, my lord."

"Please, call me Mordred." He took another sip of wine, and refilled his glass. "Tell me, what ever did you do with Prince Hans? I was told that he was judged here in Arendelle."

"He was sentenced to life in prison."

"And is he still in the castle?"

Elsa nodded. "We keep him in the dungeons."

Mordred shook his head. "Such a shame that he chose the path he did. I knew him a long time ago, when I was his father's military commander. Such a promising young man."

Anna slammed her glass down. "He is a liar and a murderer. Nothing more."

"That may be what he became, but when I knew him, he was a charming, intelligent young man with great ambitions a thirst for knowledge. He and my daughter were friends, back when they were children."

The Princess opened her mouth to respond, but Elsa cut her off. "Is that so?" she asked.

Mordred nodded. "Nigh inseparable. Unfortunately, my duties took me elsewhere, and with Camilla's mother gone, she had no choice but to come with me."

"That is unfortunate." Elsa said. "I know how it feels to be separated from a friend." She turned her attention to Camilla. "Tell me Camilla, how are you enjoying the north?"

Camilla looked up, shocked that she was being addressed directly. She shot a glance at her father, who gave her a slight, almost invisible nod. "I, uh..." She cleared her throat. "It's lovely, Queen Elsa. You have a beautiful kingdom."

Elsa gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

"We... Well, that is to say I... I wonder if I might ask something of you."

"Of course."

"I... I have heard the stories of your powers, and I wonder... might you give us a demonstration?"

"I don't see why not." With a flick of her wrist, Elsa created a cloud above the table. Glittering snowflakes fell from it, evaporating right before they touched down.

For the first time since she arrived, Elsa saw the shadow of a smile creep across Camilla's face. "Extraordinary."

Their attention was drawn to Anna, who had knocked over a flagon of wine. "Whoops." she said, as the dark red liquid flowed across the tablecloth.

"I think that was for the best, Anna." Elsa stood up. "You've had enough to drink."

"If you say so." Anna said, her words slightly slurred. She rose shakily from her chair.

Elsa turned to Mordred. "Forgive me, my lord. I think it's time for my sister and I to retire for the evening."

Mordred stood and gave a bow. "Of course, Queen Elsa. Until tomorrow."

"Until then."

Elsa escorted Anna back to her bedroom, where the younger girl plopped down on her bed, laying back and letting out a sigh. "Sorry about the tablecloth." she said. "But I couldn't wait to get out of this dress."

"Nice going with the drunk act, Anna. You drank so much, you almost had me convince." she teased. "So what do you think of them now?"

Anna thought for a moment as she unlaced her dress. "I still don't like him, but Camilla seems too shy to be up to anything."

"I was surprised she had the courage to speak to me directly." Elsa said. "The poor girl looked terrified."

"I noticed that. In her defense, you are rather imposing."

"Oh, really?" Elsa said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really." Anna said. She sighed in relief as her dress slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. "Gods, those things are uncomfortable."

Elsa gave a wicked grin as she flicked her wrist and froze Anna's undergarments. She snapped her fingers, and they crumbled into a fine powder.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

Elsa grabbed her now naked sister and pushed her down onto the bed. She climbed on top of Anna and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Being imposing."

* * *

Camilla sat in her chamber, staring into her mirror. He had told her to wait, that he would be to see her shortly. And so she did as she was told, and waited. As if on cue, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her father entered, closing the door behind him. "My daughter. Lovely, as ever."

"Thank you, Father."

"I'm proud of you, my dear. You played your part well."

"I only did as you told me, Father."

Mordred smiled. "As you shall continue to do. You know what you must do."

"I do, Father."

"Very good." he said. "We begin tomorrow."

* * *

**a/n: A thousand apologies for the ridiculously late update. I've been super busy this past month, trying to juggle three different TAFE courses. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up sooner. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you've any criticism, positive or otherwise, feel free to let me know. **

**'Puffs. **


	4. Chapter 4

Camilla

Hans was dreaming. He could always tell dreams from reality, now that his reality consisted of nothing but two meals a day and a dark, grimy cell.

He stood in a huge field, the grass reaching almost up to his knees. There were a few flower patches here and there, their scent wafting through the air like fine perfume. Every so often, a breeze would make the grass ripple, making it look as though he was standing in the middle of a great green ocean.

He simply stood there, enjoying the breeze, the sun on his skin. It almost felt real.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

He snapped awake, sat up straight and was met with the smirking face of the jailer, who had pounded loudly on the door. "Dinner." he said, unlocking the door and setting down a tray of food. After he left, Hans got up and examined it. It had the usual servings of bread and water, along with-

"An apple?" he said aloud. Somebody was feeling awfully generous tonight. He picked it up, examining it for a moment before biting into it. It was crisp and crunchy, and Hans felt the ghost of a smile creep across his face as the sweet juice flooded his mouth.

"Enjoying it?"

The voice almost made Hans drop his treat. He looked toward the door and was not at all surprised to see the hooded figure standing beyond.

"Evening." Hans said, raising his apple in a mock toast. "Care to join me? I'd be willing to share."

They said nothing.

"No? That's fine. More for me." He took another bite. "Was this from you?" he asked through the food in his mouth.

The figure shook their head. "You'll never get anything from me, I can promise you that."

"Ah, but I already have. Tell me, why have you wasted so much of your time on me? What reason could you have for coming to see me?"

In the silence of the stone passage, Hans heard his visitor take a deep breath and, in the early evening light that shone through the window in his cell, saw them lower their hood.

Princess Anna stared him down through the steel bars on his door. Her feature were hard, her expression almost angry.

"To remind myself," she said, "and to remind _you_ that you're still down here."

She turned and left without another word.

* * *

Elsa was breathing heavily as she rolled off of her sister and to her side of the bed, away from Anna, who likewise seemed out of breath. They lay in silence for a few minutes, before Anna spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure that's a new record."

"What do you mean?"

Anna propped herself up on her elbow and smirked. "Five times in one night. Our last record was four."

Elsa stared in disbelief. "We went _five _times?"

"Well, I did." Anna said. "I don't know about you."

"What a caring and generous lover you are."

Anna laughed and plopped back down on the bed. "Is it hot in here, or is that just me?"

Elsa closed her eyes and focused on lowering the temperature of the room. "Tell me when."

A few seconds passed. "When." she said. "Thanks."

Elsa chewed on her lip nervously. She had been putting it off since after breakfast, but she decided it was finally time to come clean. "So, uh..." she began. "I invited Camilla to have breakfast with us tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Elsa said. "There are other people in the castle you know."

"Why?" she continued, ignoring her sister's warning. "Elsa, she's the enemy!"

"No, she isn't. She's the daughter of a foreign dignitary, and she seems like a lovely young woman."

"How would you know? She's barely said two words the whole time she's been here!"

Elsa sat up. "Anna, we need to make a good impression."

"That doesn't mean we have to go out of our way to spend time with them!"

"Please Anna, it won't be so bad. Just do it for me, ok?"

Anna crossed her arms and turned away.

"Please?" Elsa cooed, laying her hand on Anna's shoulder. "For me?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Elsa said. "Now, what do you say we up our record to six?"

* * *

Contrary to Anna's expectations, breakfast with Camilla was proving to be a rather conversation-filled affair, as Camilla, it seemed, had finally found her voice. Anna was considering whether or not it was because she was not in her father's company, when Elsa's voice snapped her out of her wondering.

"Tell me more about your family, Camilla."

"I've lived with my father since I was a little girl. It's always been just the two of us."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Camilla shook her head. "No, just me, I'm afraid."

"And what of your mother?"

Camilla paused and chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "She... died. When I was very young."

Elsa's expression turned sad. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

The raven haired woman smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Please, your highness, don't worry yourself." she said. "I've long since come to terms with it."

Just then, a servant entered the room and approached Elsa. "My Queen," he said. "The council awaits your arrival."

With a sigh, Elsa nodded, wiped her mouth and stood up. "I'm so sorry, Camilla, but the wonderful world of politics awaits."

"No need to apologize, Your Majesty." Camilla stood and curtseyed. "I hope we may speak again soon."

"As do I." Elsa shot a glance at her sister, who looked none too pleased at the prospect of being left alone with someone she considered to be "the enemy". With an apologetic smile, she left the room.

Several minutes of silence passed, as the tension between the two women became almost palpable. Camilla was the first to speak up.

"Do you like to read, Princess?"

Anna, who happened to be concentrating intently on an egg yolk wobbling on her plate, snapped her head up. "I, uh... I suppose."

"I absolutely _adore _reading. Oh, to be transported to another world, meeting new people and experiencing new things, all by staring at marks on paper. There's something magical about it, don't you think?"

Anna, though reluctant to admit she and Camilla had anything in common, knew exactly how she felt. She loved reading, as in the days before Elsa had unlocked her door, it had been her favorite thing to do.  
"I must have read every book in the grand library by now." she said with a chuckle.

Camilla gasped. "The grand library?" she said. "Why, that sounds..." she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Grand?" Anna offered.

Camilla giggled. "Exactly. I wonder, Princess, might I see it?"

"You want me to show you our library?"

She nodded.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Alright then, come with me."

* * *

The council meeting was taking far longer than Elsa had expected, as Lord Beirand, her royal treasurer, had insisted on going over every inch of the yet to be signed trade agreement. She knew the reason why; he was a greedy old man who cared for nothing except his own riches, and no doubt he had wanted to ensure that he would receive his due. Of course, the beginning of trade between the south and Arendelle would put coin in many a pocket, and Beirand's pocket just happened to be one of them.

"Very good, then." Elsa said impatiently as Beirand read the last line of the document. "Lord Mordred, are you satisfied with the terms of this agreement?"

The southern lord, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table to the Queen, stroked his goatee thoughtfully for a few moments. "I believe I am. Shall we sign, then?"

Beirand pass the document down the table to Elsa, who penned her elegant, flowing signature onto the paper. After Mordred had signed, the two stood and exchanged a handshake.

"Now, my lords." Elsa said as she sat back down. "Does anyone else have matters to raise at this time?"

A murmured 'No' spread throughout her council.

"Very good. Then I declare this council adjourned."

One by one, the lords of her council stood, bowed and left. Mordred was the last person to leave, and he gave Elsa a smile and a bow before he did. As the large wooden doors closed, Elsa let out a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she hated about being Queen, it was these dreadfully boring council meetings.

She left the council chambers and proceeded to search for her sister. After almost ten minutes of fruitless wandering, she came across Kai chatting with one of the other servants.

"Kai." she called. "Have you seen Anna?"

"Ah, yes. I believe she went to the library with Lady Camilla."

"The library? Why?"

"I... am unsure, your majesty."

Elsa sighed. "Thank you, Kai." she said, starting toward the library. She entered the large and lavishly decorated library, and began searching for Anna among the rows of shelves laden with books on every subject.

"Anna?" she called, peering down the aisles. "Are you in here?"

"Over here, Elsa."

The call had come from her right. Elsa moved between the shelves, searching until she found Anna and Camilla sitting on a mound of cushions, with several different books scattered around them.

"There you are." Elsa said. "What are you doing in here?"

Anna held up the book she was holding. "Reading." she said with a smirk. "Camilla wanted to see the library, so I showed her."

"Right." Elsa clasped her hands together. "Well, it's time for our lesson with Galdur. He's waiting in the gardens for us."

"Oh, right. I forgot." she said, setting her book down and climbing to her feet. "What about Camilla?"

The girl looked up from her book. "Oh, I can stay here. I don't mind, your highness."

"You can come and watch us practice, if you like." Elsa offered.

"Maybe Galdur would be willing to give you a lesson or two." Anna said, much to the surprise of her sister. "He's been training us since we were beginners."

"Forgive me, Princess," Camilla began, "but training you in what?"

Anna smiled. "Galdur is our fighting instructor."

Camilla's eyes went wide. "He teaches you to use a sword?" she asked. Anna nodded, and she sighed. "I've always wanted to learn to fight. But father forbade it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with you watching us practice." Elsa said. "Besides, we don't have to tell him."

"Well... alright."

* * *

"Remember to move your feet, Anna!" Galdur shouted as he lashed out. "Step with each thrust! That's it... Step! Parry! Dodge!"

Anna moved quickly, lunging and slashing where she could. She blocked and turned her opponent's blows aside, making sure he couldn't strike a killing blow. They were using real swords, but Anna knew she wasn't in any real danger. She just didn't want to lose.

Finally, the tip of Anna's sword found it's way to Galdur's throat, and he smiled. "Well done, Princess." he said. "But remember, move your feet, or they'll be swept out from under you."

Anna helped him up and headed off toward the bench where Elsa and Camilla sat. "Your turn." she said to her sister, taking her place on the bench. Elsa stood across from Galdur, closing her eyes and focusing as her twin shortswords materialized in her hands. Taking her stance, she saw that Galdur had chosen to use a longsword.

"Galdur," Elsa said. "use two."

"Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. She took swordplay very seriously. She was constantly testing herself, pushing her limits and learning new things. Anna sat forward on her seat, slightly concerned, but sure that Elsa could take care of herself.

Galdur picked up the second blade and swung it, testing the weight. "Armor or no armor?"

"No armor."

"All right then. Lets go."

He ran forward and aimed a blow at her right shoulder. Elsa dodged left and kicked out at Galdur's leg, making him sink to one knee. She put her sword to his throat.

"Come now, Galdur." she said. "Are you even trying?"

He stood and took his stance with a grunt. This time, he lunged, the tip of his sword aimed at Elsa's stomach. She sidestepped and Galdur tumbled forward and fell flat on his face. He picked himself up and grinned. "Very good, Elsa. Remember, speed beats strength."

"And today, it seems you have none of either." Elsa taunted her instructor with a smirk. "Come on, Galdur. Show me what you've got."

"You asked for it." He slashed horizontally, and Elsa barely had time to duck as she felt the breeze from his blow ruffle the hairs on her head. Galdur was trying hard to move a quickly as he could: lunging, slashing and stabbing in an effort to defeat his pupil, but he was being hindered by his size and weight. Elsa, on the other hand, moved like liquid steel. She ducked and dodged, blocked and parried, her movements flowing seamlessly, as if she were performing some kind of well-rehearsed dance. The session carried on for several minutes, with neither party being able to land a 'killing' blow.

"My goodness..." Camilla said as she observed the training session, her voice layered with awe and concern. "Her Majesty is most proficient at this."

"Elsa? Yeah, she's pretty good." Anna commented. "Galdur hasn't beaten her in almost three weeks."

This lesson was no exception, it appeared. After another few minutes of fierce competition, the tip of Elsa's sword found it's way to Galdur's throat. They both froze, breathing heavily, before Elsa lowered her sword, and a huge smile lit up Galdur's bearded face.

"Excellent work, Elsa." he said, beaming. "Very good."

Elsa returned his smile. "A student is only as good as her teacher."

"Then how do you keep beating me?" They both laughed, and Galdur stepped back several feet, raising his sword again. "So," he said with a challenging grin, "how about round two?"

* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the large pavilion he stood under, the _click clack_ of his boots repeating endlessly as he paced back and forth impatiently. He hated when people were late.

"My lord!"

Mordred spun on his heel and saw the captain of his household guard coming toward him. The man stopped before him and saluted.

"Report."

"The explosives have been planted, my lord."

"And the guards?"

"We paid the ones who would accept it, and removed the ones who wouldn't. They won't be interfering."

Mordred peered behind the man, and saw his daughter standing a short distance away. "Good work, captain. You may leave." he said, waving his hand.

The captain gave a bow. "Thank you, my lord." He nodded at Camilla when he passed her, and went on his way.

"Father."

"Is it ready?" he asked. "Do you have it?"

She held up a silver cylinder. Mordred took it from her, and opened it. Inside, there was a stick of lipstick, its shade a dark, blood red.

"This will inhibit the Queen's powers?"

"Yes, father. It... should work."

Mordred stood over her. "'Should'?"

She backed away, frightened. "I mean i-it will work." she stammered. "Perfectly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, father."

Mordred reached out and laid his hand on the shaking girl's shoulder. "Fear not, my dear. Tonight, you will begin down the path fate has set you on. Tonight, revenge will be within our reach."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. You know what needs to be done, Camilla." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Can I trust you to do it?"

"I... Yes, father." she said. "It will be done."

* * *

Elsa sat behind her desk, a stack of papers on her left and a inkwell on her right. She had spent the last several hours going through outdated laws, rewording and simplifying when needed. She was about ready to give up, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called, rubbing her temples.

The door inched open with a creak, and Camilla stepped inside. "Good evening, Your Majesty." She bowed low, her raven hair falling carelessly from her shoulders.

Elsa was surprised, to say the least. "I, uh..." She cleared her throat and stood, wincing slightly at the loud squeaking noise her chair made as it was pushed across the floor. "Good evening, my lady." she said, returning the gesture. "How can I help you?"

The girl approached Elsa's desk, her hands folded behind her back and her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. "I was, uh... Well, the thing is..." Camilla stammered, and began fidgeting restlessly. She was clearly nervous about something.

Seeing her distress, Elsa gave a gentle smile and took a step closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Just take a breath, and tell me what's wrong."

Slowly, Camilla raised her head until her eyes met Elsa's. The Queen stared for a moment at her dark red lips before realizing that, for the first time, she was close enough to see the color of the younger woman's eyes; they were a deep, piercing gold.

Elsa stood motionless, transfixed by her gaze. For the briefest of moments, she saw a strange look flash across Camilla's face. Was it... regret?

And then, Camilla had pressed her lips against Elsa's. The Queen's eyes widened, and then fluttered slightly as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands found their way to Camilla's hips, and Elsa felt like she was under some kind of spell as she pulled her closer, holding her tighter, before-

"E-Elsa?"

In an instant, Elsa snapped back to reality, pushing Camilla away and stumbling backwards, reaching out for her desk to regain her balance. Camilla stepped back and stood against the wall, her hands over her mouth in shock. Elsa followed her gaze to see Anna standing in the doorway.

Her heart sank as she saw the mixture of emotions on Anna's face. Hurt. Anger. Sorrow. Neither of them so much as twitched as Camilla ran past Anna and out of the room, the sound of her footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

And still, all either of them could do was stare. Anna in fear and disbelief. Elsa in horror and shame.

"Why?" Anna asked, her voice shaking.

Elsa was silent. What could she say?

Not waiting for a reply, Anna turned and ran, the sound of her sobs mingling with her footsteps before they too disappeared.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa called out desperately, finally finding her voice. She started after her, but stumbled and fell before she reached the door. Her limbs felt heavy, and her vision was beginning to blur.

_What's happening to me? _

She tried to stand, but her shaky legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor a second time. "Anna..." she tried to call, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to crawl, but her arms and legs were refusing to do as she told them.

Finally, Elsa felt her head hit the floor, saw her vision fade completely, and felt herself slip into oblivion.

* * *

**a/n: Well, sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there are lot of questions to be answered, but fear not. The answers will come. **

**Until next time, **

**'Puffs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Taken

Anna ran down a long, dimly lit corridor, a hand clapped over her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to break free. The only sounds she could hear were her feet hitting the ground, and the pounding of blood in her ears. She ran for what seemed like hours before she managed to form a coherent thought, one that wasn't comprised of pure emotion.

_How could she do that to me? _Anna thought to herself. She kept picturing the two of them in her mind, their lips locked together, Elsa's hands slowly creeping up Camilla's waist...

She stopped to lean against a wall and catch her breath. Wiping her eyes, she began to feel angry. How **could **Elsa so that to her? **Why **would she? They had been together for over two years, and for Anna, that was more than long enough to cement the belief- no, the _fact- _that Elsa would never, ever be with someone else like that.

Deciding she wanted answers, Anna turned to start back the way she had come, when she noticed something.

It was too quiet. Granted, it was late, but usually at this hour, several of the servants who worked in the kitchen would have finished for the day and would be retiring to their rooms - in _this _part of the castle. Not only that, but there were supposed to be guards on duty, yet there were none to be seen.

Sensing something was amiss, Anna slowly began back toward her sister's study, listening for anything that might help indicate what was going on. After finding her way back, she rounded a corner and saw the door to Elsa's study was still open, before someone grabbed her from behind and clapped a strange smelling rag over her mouth. She tried to let out a scream, but before she could make a sound, her eyelids fluttered shut, and she lost consciousness.

The man who had grabbed her picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Moving as quickly and as quietly as he could, he made his way out of the castle, to a courtyard that he knew would be abandoned. There, a horse and wagon waited for him, packed with all sorts of things, along with an empty crate roughly big to fit a person into. As he climbed up onto it, a voice behind him made him pause.

"What are you doing with the Princess?"

Turning, the man saw a small figure standing on top of a barrel.

"What the hell?" the man said in surprise. "What are you?"

"I'm a snowman." Olaf said. "Where are you taking the Princess?"

"Get lost, you little freak." the man said, starting again to climb onto the wagon. He stopped again, however, when Olaf began to yell at the top of his voice.

"Guards!" the snowman cried. "Guards, come quickly!"

The man picked up a piece of wood that lay on the ground near the cart, and swung it into the snowman's face. His head flew clean off of his shoulders and landed face down in a puddle, effectively muffling his cries.

"Good riddance." He loaded the Princess into the crate, took the reins and set off toward the docks.

* * *

Elsa raised her head groggily, groaning as she felt a pounding sensation reverberate through her skull with each heartbeat. She tried to stand, but it took several tries before her legs decided not to give out from under her. She reached a hand out to steady herself, resting it on her desk as she collected her thoughts.

_What happened? _she thought. She looked out the window and saw that it was still night, so she hadn't been out for very long. The last thing she remembered was Camilla coming into her study, and the kiss, and then...

"Anna!" she gasped. She ran out the door and began searching frantically, shouting her sister's name. Hoping that she had perhaps returned to her room, Elsa started in that direction, taking a few steps before she heard someone calling her name.

"Elsa! Elsa, where are you?"

"Olaf?" she called back, recognizing his voice.

"Elsa!" he cried as he rounded the corner ahead of her. "Elsa, he took her! He took Anna!"

"I- what?" Elsa said, feeling her heart sink. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a man in the courtyard, and he put Anna in a cart and he took her!"

_Oh gods, no... _Elsa thought.

"Someone kidnapped Anna?" She ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, her breathing quickening and bordering on hysteria. "Where did he take her, Olaf?" she almost shouted. "Did you see where he was taking her?"

"He was heading toward the docks, I think."

Elsa took off, sprinting as fast as she could out of the castle and toward the docks with Olaf at her heels. As she crossed the bridge that led into the marketplace, she saw a ship heading out into the bay. On its sails was a curled, green snake with it's fangs bared. The sigil of House Calland.

"Mordred." Elsa hissed. It had to be him. Why else would he be leaving suddenly in the middle of the night?

She stopped running and took a deep breath, focusing her powers on a point below the ship, and pictured the sea water freezing solid, trapping the vessel in it's icy grip...

...before crying out in agony as she fell to the ground, her head throbbing painfully with each heartbeat.

Elsa stood shakily and stared at her hands, dumbfounded. _What was that? _

She tried again, willing the sea beneath the ship to freeze, and again she felt a surge of pain rush through her body, making her drop to one knee. _What the hell is happening to me? _

Giving up, she turned to survey the docks, looking desperately for a ship with people on it. Finally, she spotted a schooner, it's crew loading crates and preparing to set sail, despite the late hour. Thanking the gods, she rushed toward it. She recognized the ship as _The Sultry Mermaid, _a vessel belonging to one of the leading members of Arendelle's merchant guild. The ship had arrived on the same day as Rapunzel and Eugene, after completing a trade run to Corona.

As she neared the vessel, she searched frantically for the captain, hoping to give chase to the Calland ship. Before she could locate him, however, a series of loud explosions filled her ears and knocked her off her feet, sending her flying sideways into a stack of crates.

Elsa must have blacked out for a brief moment, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up with a pounding in her skull amidst a mess of splintered wood. As she rose to her shaky feet, she saw the flaming wrecks of the ships that had been docked, as well as several other ships along the coastline in the distance that had been destroyed in a similar matter.

She stared out into the bay at the ship bearing the Calland sigil with a mixture of hatred, anxiety, and an almost debilitating fear as to what Mordred might have in stored for Anna.

"Your Highness!" Came a voice from behind her. Elsa turned to see Galdur and Olaf running toward her. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"She... She's gone. Mordred took her." Elsa said, panting and leaning on a crate. She pointed out toward the ship.

"That filthy snake." Galdur growled. "He'll suffer for this."

As he turned to face her again, his eyes drifted down her torso, and widened when they reached her hips. Puzzled by his expression, Elsa looked down and was shocked to see a piece of wood as wide as her forearm protruding from the left side of her abdomen.

She thought it was strange that she didn't feel any pain, before, for the second time that night, she passed out.

* * *

"Anna!"

Elsa sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Looking around, she saw that she was in the castle infirmary. As she tried to get up, the door opened and Galdur entered the room, followed closely by Darius, the royal physician, and Grand Pabbie.

"Your majesty!" Darius cried, rushing to her side. "We heard you shout. Are you alright?"

She waved him off. "I'm fine. Leave me be." She looked toward the window, noticing the pale light of dawn shining through it. "How long have I been here?"

Pabbie stepped forward. "Only for the night, My Queen." he said. "Galdur fetched me as soon as he brought you here, and I assisted in your recovery."

"And... And Anna?"

He and Galdur exchanged glances. "Gone." the large man said. "That Calland whoreson took her."

Elsa had known the answer, but it still made her heart sink. She bit her lip so fight back tears, before taking a deep breath and trying to keep her voice steady. "Do you know why?"

Galdur shook his head. "No. All we know is that he didn't want to be followed. That's why he destroyed every ship we had that was fast enough to catch him."

"What about the fleet?"

"Nearly the whole fleet is on loan to King Titus, and the ships we had left were destroyed last night."

"Is that what those explosions were?"

He nodded.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, fighting the wave of crippling anxiety trying to claw its way out of her chest. _Anna is gone, _she thought. _What am I going to do? I can't live without her..._

She knew nearly nothing about the man, save for the few ambiguous details he had shared as polite dinner conversation. She racked her brain for a few moments, before...

"Hans."

Galdur looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"Hans." She repeated. "Mordred said they knew each other. Hans might know where to find him." She turned to Galdur. "Bring him to the throne room."

He looked shocked. "Your highness, I'm not sure that-"

"_Now_, Galdur."

He nodded. "Yes, My Queen." He left the room.

Pabbie made to follow him, but Elsa stopped him. "May I have a moment of your time, Pabbie?"

"Of course, Elsa. How can I help?"

Elsa looked pointedly at Darius, who bowed and left.

"Last night," she began, "when I was trying to stop Mordred's ship, I tried to use my powers, and they wouldn't work."

The troll's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She held up her hand and tried to make a puff of snow, but like the previous night, nothing happened. "That's what I mean."

"My goodness..." Pabbie said. "If I may, your highness, I'd like to take a look at you. Lay down, please."

She did. Pabbie rubbed his hands together, and from between them came a bright blue light. He laid his hands down on her stomach, and she felt a warm rush as his illuminated palms made contact. After standing still, eyes closed for several moments, Pabbie gasped in shock and pulled his hands away as if he'd been burned.

"What?" Elsa cried. "What is it?"

"Your powers have indeed been suppressed, Elsa. I sense strange magic within you."

"This was magic?"

He nodded. "Yes, a powerful spell. Someone doesn't want you to use your powers."

"But they aren't... gone, are they?"

"No, your highness."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm... afraid not. This magic is beyond me." He looked distracted. "Forgive me, your highness, but I must take my leave." He made a hand gesture and, with a _pop!_, he disappeared.

"Pabbie, wait!" Elsa cried, reaching toward the place where he had been. With a sigh, she hung her head. _Now what? _

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and left the room. She had an audience to prepare for.

* * *

Hans jumped awake as his cell door opened, and yawned as a huge man lumbered into his cell. He recognized the man from the battle on the fjord.

"Galdur, isn't it?" he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Guard!" he barked, ignoring Hans. "Remove his shackles."

Hans said nothing as the guard did as he was told, the chains clanking loudly against the floor. Galdur stared at him, with an expression that was almost angry.

"What's the occasion?"

"Queen Elsa has sent for you."

"What for?"

Galdur smirked. "Wait and see." he said, stepping aside so Hans could leave the room.

Hans was apprehensive. After all, he hadn't been out of his cell in years, and hadn't expected to be any time soon. He turned back to face Galdur.

"Am I going to be happy at the end of this walk?" he asked suspiciously.

This time, Galdur didn't smile. "Wait and see."

With a sudden heavy feeling in his gut, Hans slowly began along the stone passage, following behind a guard that Galdur had brought with him. They led him up into the castle, and stopped outside the huge double doors to the throne room.

"Thank you, guardsman. You may leave." Galdur said. The man nodded, shot a glare at Hans and left.

He pushed open the large doors and grabbed Hans by the arm, hauling him along until shoving him down before the throne. Looking down on him was Queen Elsa, dressed in a gown of deep blue, looking somewhat flustered, but regal nonetheless.

Hans rose to his feet and looked her in the face, before sinking into a mock bow. "Your Highness." he said, standing straight. "It's been far too long."

Elsa was surprised at how different he looked. She remembered him as a handsome, fit and regal young prince, clean shaven and neat. The man who stood before her was thin and ragged looking, covered in dirt and sporting a full beard.

"Don't waste your breath on false pleasantries, Hans."

"As you wish." he said, looking around. "Where is Princess Anna?"

"That's not your concern."

"If you say so. Why did you summon me?"

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Mordred Calland."

Hans' heart skipped a beat at the sound of that name. "How do you know him?"

Elsa's expression hardened. "You're in no position to ask questions, Hans. Tell me what you know."

"I... He was one of my father's men, up until about twelve years ago when my father gave him some piss-poor lordship in the west lands of the Isles."

"And what of his daughter?"

"Camilla?" Hans asked.

She nodded.

"We were... friends, but when her father left, she went with him."

"Anything else?"

"Why so curious?" Hans mused. "Could it be related to those explosions I heard from my cell last night?"

Elsa glared at him for a few moments. "Hans, have you forgotten what happened the last time you made me angry?"

He felt an itch on his stump. "Trust me, I haven't. All I'm saying is, perhaps if I knew _why _you want to know about him, I could tell you _what_ you want to know."

Elsa frowned. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. "Very well." she said. "Mordred has committed a crime against the royal family."

"And the nature of this crime?"

He saw Elsa hesitate. "Kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" He thought for a moment before it clicked. "Anna?"

Despite the fact that she had had a hand in imprisoning him, and for reasons that even he didn't know, his heart sank a little when she nodded.

"But what would he want with her?"

"That," Elsa said, raising her voice slightly, "is precisely the question I'm asking you."

"Well, I hate to tell you that I have no idea."

Elsa clenched her hand into a fist. "I'm waning you-"

"Consider me warned. But I'm telling you the truth. I don't know why Mordred would kidnap Anna."

She stared at him, not speaking for almost a minute. "Very well." she said in a quiet voice. "Take him back to his cell."

Galdur grabbed him and ushered him out of the throne room. After the huge doors closed, he could've sworn that he heard the sound of quiet sobbing from behind them.

* * *

Elsa stood by the window in her study, staring out over her kingdom, at the ocean glittering in the early evening light, and the towering mountains, the bustling town and the peaceful forests. Despite having a birds eye view, she felt like she was trapped in a cage, helpless to do anything while Anna was out there somewhere in the hands of Mordred Calland.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Galdur said from his seat by the fire. "We don't know where he is, and Hans didn't tell us anything we didn't already know."

"Then let's examine what we know. We know he's King Alek's adviser. Maybe he knows something about the Calland family that would help."

"And what if he ordered Mordred to kidnap her? What if he's behind it?"

"What else can we do, Galdur?" she asked. "Do you have any other ideas?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"I didn't think so. Leave me." she said, waving her had toward the door.

He left with a bow, gently closing the door behind him. Elsa began pacing back and forth in front of the fire. He was right, of course. It was entirely possible that King Alek had played a part in her sister's abduction, and would kill her if she entered his kingdom, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

_Even so, _she thought, _it wouldn't hurt to have a bargaining chip... _

She left her study and made her way down through the castle and into the dungeons. She saw the three guards loafing about and playing cards, but when they spotted her, they jumped up and stood to attention.

"As you were, gentlemen." she said. "I'll need you to unlock a cell for me."

"Yes, your highness." said one of the guards. He stepped forward and unlocked the door to the dungeons, taking a torch from the wall to light their way. Elsa led him down the hall to Hans cell. "This one." she said, pointing at the door.

He unlocked the heavy barred door and Elsa strode inside. Hans sat up when he saw her, looking very puzzled. "Queen Elsa." he said. "How can I help you?"

"You can come with me to the Southern Isles."

"I- What? Why?"

"Because if King Alek has Anna, he'll probably try to kill me if I show up unannounced." Elsa explained. "If that happens, I'll just give them you instead."

Hans just stared. "Me? What makes you think they'll want me?"

"Please. The traitor prince who murdered his brother and his father? Your whole country has been shouting for your head for years."

"And why would I agree to this?" Hans asked. "What's in it for me?"

"If Alek doesn't have me killed, I'll give you your freedom."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Come with me, and if we aren't executed by your cousin- or whatever he is to you- I'll let you go free."

Hans stood up with a groan, his chains clinking together loudly. "I have your word?"

Elsa nodded and, after a moments hesitation, extended her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Hans took her hand and shook it. To his surprise, grasped his hand tightly and yanked him forward, until their faces were inches apart.

"In case you're unsure of anything, allow me to elucidate." she said in a low, quiet and very threatening voice. "If you try anything, or give me any reason to think you're up to something, I'll cut off your other hand and feed you to one of my golems. Is that clear?"

Hans gave a slight smirk. "Inescapably." he said as Elsa let go of his hand. "So when do we leave?"

Before Elsa could reply, a moss covered boulder rolled into the room, followed by the other two guards, who looked quite confused.

"It's alright!" Elsa said as one of them drew their swords. "Put that away, he's a friend."

"He?" the guard said. "It's a r- Whoa!" He was cut off as the rock unraveled into a troll- Grand Pabbie.

"Queen Elsa!" he cried urgently. "I must speak with you right away."

"About what?"

He hesitated, glancing at the others in the room, before looking back at Elsa and clearing his throat.

"Magic, your highness."


End file.
